More Than A Single Flower
by NeyugnNosila
Summary: Team 7 is doing a usual, daily mission. In the end will two of Team 7’s teammates get closer to one another by a single flower? OneShot SasuSaku R


**Summary-** Team 7 is doing a usual, daily mission. In the end will two of Team 7's teammates get closer to one another by a single flower? (One-Shot SasuSaku) R&R

**A/N: **Hi there! This is my first fanfiction story, I'm not really happy about this one, well anyway, enjoy!

"Blah" talking

'Blah' thoughts

More Than A Single Flower By: NeyugnNosila 

It was an average day in Konoha, the Hokage doing her paper work, the academy students going to Konoha Academy, and last, but not least, what would an average day be without Kakashi being late? So far today, Kakashi was late by 2hours and 15minutes.

"Where is that perverted teacher?" Naruto screamed with anger.

Sakura sighed, "Kakashi-sensei is always so late. I wonder what his real reasons are!"

"Arghhh! I can't take this anymore!" Yelled Naruto.

"Shut-up blockhead, you're giving me a headache with all of your dumb screaming." Replied Sasuke unemotionally.

"Why you! Sasuke!"

Just then, a small poof sound came from the large arch on the bridge's entrance. It was none other than, Kakashi. "Hey, what's up?"

"You're late!" Screamed Naruto and Sakura.

"Yeah, well today was the new release of Come Come Paradise Volume3. You should've seen that line! It was so long, that I had to wait in the line to get the book, but all I can say is that it was worth the wait", explained Kakashi with one hand holding the latest volume of Come Come Paradise.

'Hey, if Kakashi-sensei said that there was a long line for those perverted books then…there must be a lot of perverted people!' This thought brought a chill to Sakura's backbone.

"So, Kakashi-sensei, what's our mission today?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Oh yeah, today's mission is…we have to help a local flower shop owner in watering her plants."

"WHAT? THAT'S DUMB!" Yelled Naruto.

"Naruto, we better just get this over with so we can have more free time." Sakura told him.

"Yeah…well then, let's go!" Kakashi said. All of team 7 walked towards the flower shop.

When they arrived at the flower shop, they were surprised at the cashier of the flower shop. The cashier was none other than, Yamanaka Ino, or Sakura's rival in trying to win the heart of the Uchiha prodigy, Sasuke-kun. At first Sakura was shocked to be helping her arch rival, but then again, she had to complete the mission in order to move in the ranks. It seemed that team10 was taking a day off today.

"Hey forehead girl," Ino finally said, "what are you doing here?"

"Well Ino-pig, your mother must have asked for help for the shop, so here we are!" Replied Sakura. She wasn't going to like this mission at all.

"Oh, then you can start by watering all of the flowers on that table over there." Ino told Sakura as she pointed towards a long table at the right corner of the room, "Naruto, you can put the pots of flowers in order of color, and Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke looked up at Ino with a boring, apathetic face.

"You can start by saying that you love me!" Ino told him as she put her hands around his neck.

Sakura was furious at the sight of her crush being taken away by her enemy and soon later, fire was gathered around her like she was going to explode and burn down the whole entire store! "INO-PIG! DON'T YOU DARE PUT YOUR HANDS AROUND MY SASUKE-KUN!"

"NO! SASUKE –KUN IS MINE!" Both of them started to shout out each other's names and bickered about whom would get their Sasuke-kun.

"FOREHEAD GIRL!"

"INO-PIG!" Each of them then glared at each other angrily.

They soon ended up in a little skirmish and then Kakashi later ended it. After all of the smoke and dust from the fighting had been cleared away, two bruised and dusty ninjas were on the flower shop's floor. "Yeah, I think you guys should go to work right now."

Suggested Kakashi.

"Hmmph!"

"Yeah…"

"Hn…"

And so, the mission began.

The mission started off with Sakura watering all of the pansies in the right corner of the room. She later ended in the middle section of the long table that she was following to water the flowers. Naruto, being a stupid idiot he was, was thinking in his mind what color came after the other. Kakashi was peacefully sitting on a bench by the entrance to the shop reading Come Come Paradise Volume3. Once in a while, Kakashi would let out a soft, yet noticeable laugh, grabbing everyone's attention, but he always told them to continue on doing the work after he noticed that they were all looking at him. Sasuke was assigned to water the tulips on the left corner of the room. He soon finished his part ending on the middle section of the table, right across from Sakura.

" Ino-pig, I'm done!" Sakura shouted out to her rival.

"Oh, what took you so long? I expected you to be done hours ago! I guess your dumber than I thought you were!" Ino replied with a smirk.

"WHAT!" Both of the two girls glared at each other and after a few seconds another fight was brewed up. The fight was close to the table with the different assortments of delicate orchids. The floor in the flower shop seemed to shake a lot and then one single orchid blossom fell off the stem of the plant and onto the floor. As usual, Kakashi was the one who broke it up again. Now the bruises were even more badly than the one's before from the last fight. Both of them were throwing one another more death glares.

"Hmmm…looks like we're done here right?" Asked Kakashi.

"Yeah…"

"Hn…"

"NO!" Cried Naruto.

"Naruto, you're not done?" Questioned Kakashi.

"No…"

"Hn…figures a guy like you doesn't even know his color order."

"Sasuke!" The second after he said this, both of them were having a glare-off.

"Stop fighting you two! Sakura will you help Naruto out?" Kakashi told them.

"Ok." Replied Sakura.

Around 10minutes later, Naruto and Sakura had arranged all of the flowers in color order from red to purple. The shop looked so colorful and organized because of the help of Team7.

"DONE!" Naruto screamed with joy as he and Sakura both walked towards Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Okay, well let's go and report this to Hokage-sama." Kakashi told them.

"Yeah!"

"Okay."

"Hn…"

"Bye Ino-pig!"

"Bye forehead girl!" And with that, they began heading towards the exit, except for Sasuke.

Sasuke was about to head towards the exit, but then all of a sudden he noticed a single pink orchid lying on the floor. 'Must have fallen off the stem while Sakura and Ino were making all that nonsense and racket,' he picked up the flower and then put it in his right hand towards the exit. He didn't know why he had picked up the flower, but it seemed to remind him of one of his teammates. He then caught up to the rest of his team heading towards the Hokage's office.

After Kakashi had dropped off the mission report they headed back down the road to the bridge. It was silent, but Kakashi broke the silence, "Well, that was the only mission so I guess you guys can go home now." He waved bye to them with his left hand and the other right hand holding Come Come Paradise Volume3. Just before he disappeared he let out another soft laugh at the book.

"Yay! I'm going to eat some ramen! Hey Sakura-chan, do you want to come and eat with me?" Naruto asked.

"No thank you Naruto, I have to go home right now."

"Okay, see you tomorrow!" Then Naruto raced off to the Ichiraku Ramen Store.

After Naruto had left, it was just Sasuke and Sakura in the middle of the fork in the road.

"Oh, I better get going! Bye Sasuke-kun!" Sakura started heading down in the opposite direction Naruto had gone. Just before she could walk a hand was holding her arm. It was none other than Sasuke's hand.

"S-Sasuke-kun? What's wrong?" She asked trying to hide the blush that was coming to her face because of Sasuke's hand holding her arm.

"Here," he replied coolly, yet still in an unemotional tone of voice as he stuck out the orchid to her, "I wanted to give you this flower. I found it and I have no use for it so I just wanted to give it to you because Naruto and Kakashi wouldn't need a flower."

Sakura took the delicate orchid from his hand, "Thank you!"

He nodded nonchalantly and started walking towards the road that was right next to the path that Naruto had been through.

Sakura kept looking at Sasuke walking down the road to the training area. She then took a look at the fragile pink flower that she held in her hands from her beloved Sasuke-kun. Sakura then resumed her walk towards the road, 'Maybe today wasn't supposed to be an ordinary day after all.' She smiled as she walked towards the streets of her neighborhood in Konoha and thinking about her and Sasuke's new bond connected by a single flower.

End

**A/N: **So, how was it? Please post any comments about it, and I guess I'll see you guys later!

NeyugnNosila 


End file.
